


Adult Halloween

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Monster Movies, Vampires Watching Dracula, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean convinces Benny to give him a chance to show how to celebrate Halloween as an adult.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Adult Halloween

Halloween had some great memories and some bad ones. Dean didn’t get why Sam hated it so much – sure, the lore was ridiculous, but come on, candy and costumes and drinking? What was not to love about the day?

Benny didn’t get it, either. “How do you not get Halloween? It’s awesome!”

“I get the appeal for kids, sure, but for adults? Really? Isn’t it kinda childish?”

“Adult Halloween parties are the best. The girls in their skimpy costumes, the booze, the scary movies… you’re missing out, Benny, I promise you. Celebrate Halloween with me. Let me show you what you’re missing.”

“Girls in skimpy costumes, huh?” Benny smirked at him. “Odd thing to use to try to sell your boyfriend on the holiday.”

“Oh hush, I know you like girls too, and no reason not to enjoy the view. Doesn’t mean we’re going home with any of them.” For one thing, finding a girl who wouldn’t notice or care how obviously not human Benny felt that close up and wouldn’t act like a hunter when she found out he was a vampire would be difficult. Even if Benny was open to bringing someone or someones in for casual sex, logistics made it a no-go. “So what do you say? Watch some movies, stuff our faces with candy, find a party to go to, let me show you how much fun the holiday is?”

“Yeah, what the hell, even if I don’t like it at least you’ll know you tried.”

For movies, Dean went with the classics. Crappy lore or not, they were important. Wolfman and Young Frankenstein went over well, but then they got to Dracula. “You’re kidding, right? Watch a vampire movie with a vampire?”

“Why not? We both know real vampires aren’t like that, but it’s a classic movie. Just pretend we’re watching a movie about some other kind of monster and enjoy the fiction.”

“Fine.” Benny sat back, arm around Dean as they watched, Dean munching popcorn and candy. Of course, it wasn’t the same as watching with a girl; Benny wasn’t going to be scared by anything on the screen and wasn’t likely to pretend he was. On the other hand, they were cuddling anyway, so did it really matter? For the last movie, he went with Halloween. Different type of scary, better lore, and well worth the time.

At the party… “You did this on purpose, didn’t you,” Benny whispered to him.

Dean shook his head. “I did not. I should have read the flyer more carefully.” Everyone at the party was in some kind of vampire or vampire-adjacent costume. Lots of Twilight, which made Dean gag a little remembering the case he had worked with the soulless bastard claiming to be his brother. Tons of Buffy characters. Thankfully, there were at least lots of girls who’d chosen the sexy versions of their costumes. Made Dean and Benny stick out a little, but it wouldn’t be hard to call themselves modern-day vampire hunters.

Benny nudged him. “What’s Abraham Lincoln doing here?”

Dean had no answer.


End file.
